THE PPG AND RRB TRUTH OR DARE SHOW
by abbycuties600
Summary: hey what this abbycuties and I'm hosting a truth or dare show and I want you guy to help me with of your truth or dares so please review
1. just the beginning

**Me: hey and welcome the ppg and rrb truth or dare show !****  
**

**Crazy: thank Abby and here come the ppg**

***ppg come through the door***

**Ppg:OH HELL NO!**

**Me:what ?**

**Buttercup: WHY IS SHE HERE!? *pointing at crazy***

**Me:she my co-host**

**Blossom: DO YOU KNOW SHE TORCHES US LIKE BILLION OF TIMES!**

**Me:don't worry won't torches you until I say so right crazy.**

**Crazy:right *whisper * maybe**

**Me:oh goody the rrb are here!**

***rrb come walking in the door***

**Rrb: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT HER WHY HER ****  
**

**Me:ok let just started the game and explain later why crazy here rrb**

**Rrb and ppg : fine**

**Me:ok crazy can you read yours and other truth or dares**

**Crazy:yea sure Abby this is form me *smile evliy***

**Boomer: oh boy**

**Crazy:ok DARES:Greens:dress up like dog and bark at random people on the street**

**Reds:go undercover and ****spy on mojo Jojo and finally Blues:make up a skit with the title The Day I Died**

**Me:OK buttercup Butch come**

***they walk over*****  
**

**Me:your dare is to dress up like dogs and bark at people**

**Buttercup:sure ...WAIT WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IM GOING TO THAT!**

**Me: DO IT OR I SHOVE A KNIFE DOWN YOUR THROAT!**

***everyone except crazy stare at me sacred ***

**Me: *sigh* I'm sorry about that BC **

**Buttercup:it OK **

**Crazy:umm Abby the dare?**

**Me:oh right BC Butch do your thing **

*** buttcup and butch put the dog costume and go out***

**Me:ok let spy on them **

**Bubble: is that rude?**

**Me and crazy:yea so?**

**Bubble:never mind**

***me turn on the t.v***

***seeing that butch is getting beat up by a 3 year old and buttercup get pet by a two little girl***

***everyone rolling on the floor laughing***

***buttercup come back with beaten up Butch *****  
**

**Me:hahahahah are you ok bucth**

**Bucth: shut up **

**Me: all the time we have for now say bye everyone**

**Bunny:bye**

**Bubble: bye!**

**Blossom:****goodbyee**

**Buttercup: later**

**Brick: bye**

**Boomer: later dude**

**Benny: bye**

**Bucth:*trying to say bye* bwahh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:OK h****ey readers welcome back to ppg and rrb truth or dare show!**

**Brick:*sactically*oh goody**

**Me: hey !watch it or I will bring crazy back**

**Brick:...**

**Me:good blossom can you read the disclaimer**

**Blossom:certainly abbycuites don't own the ppg and rrb but she own her self**

** Me: thank you blossy now on with the story!**

**—**

* * *

**Me:hey guys!**

**Ppg: hey Abby.**

**Rrb : hey**

**Buttercup: crazy not here right?**

**Me: oh no she here but she not going co-host for now**

**Bubble:but why is she here then?**

**Me:she going to be my new roommate!****  
**

**Bubble and buttercup:oh my fucking god**

**Me:ok werid let just start where we let of**

**PPG &RRB:ok whatever**

**Me: this one is form the crazycutegirl**

**Crazy:that me!**

**Me:hey go back in the room!**

**Crazy:ok shees**

**Me:ok where was i ... oh yea! She say Red:go undercover and spy on mojo jojo**

**And Blues:to make up a skit that said the Day I Died**

**Me:ok blossom and birck go spy on mojo **

**Red:CURES YOU CRAZY**

**Me: she hate you to now GO**

*REDS fly off to spy on mojo jojo*

**Me: ok let see what the reds are up to**

***I turn on the t.v and see that mojo is sleep talking about blossom and see the reds gaging an about is***

***everyone rolling on the floor laughing******reds came in bursting thougth the door***

**Bunny: hey guys how was the dare**

**reds:awful**

**Me:aww to bad ok next up the blue got to make up a skit saying The Day I Died**

**Boomer:do we have to ?**

**Me: yes now GO! before I get a knife out!**

***boomer and bubble running out the door***

**Me:ok while their doing that I have a another truth and dares form sweetASSuguar42 she said *Lol I like it so far I got some truth and dares if you do mind .Dare:-Reds I dare blossom to kiss brick's cheek**

**-Greens: I dare u guys to have a fight so we can see who wins -Blues: I dare u to sing ''just wanna be with u''***

**Me: ok blossom kiss brick on the cheek**

**blossom:*blushes*do I have to?**

**Me: unless you want me to make you fall off a cliff and die **

**blossom: fine *kisses brick cheek***

**brick:*blushes red has his cap***

**Bucth: aww dose someone has a crush?*smrick***

**brick: shut it bucth!**

**Bucth:why don't you make me!**

**Me:shut up!**

**brick and bucth:...**

**Me:thank you**

***blues come in the door***

**bunny:where were you guys?**

**bubble: sorry it took a longtime but we make the skit* pass me the skit***

**Me:thank now bucth and buttercup have to fight to see who wins**

**buttercup:alrigth now this is action**

**bucth:but everyone know that im going to win**

**buttercup:whatever you say bucthy boy**

***bucth tried to kick buttercup but doges it buttercup give bucth a kick where the sun don't shine and bucth fall down in failure***

**Me:nice job buttercup *hive 5 bc***

**buttercup:thank it was noting a powerpuff can't halled **

**Me:look like were out of time say bye everyone**

**everyone:bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:HEY EVERY BOD ME ABBY CUTEIS AND WELCOME TO THE PPG AND RRB TURTHOR DARE SHOW WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Boomer: um Abby you feeling alright?anyway**

**Me:YES I FELLING ALRIGHT IM JUST SO EXCITED ABOUT THE TURTH OR DARE!**

**Benny: are you sure?**

**Me:YES IM SURE DISCLAIMER SOMEONE!**

**Boomer: abbycuites do not own the ppg and rrb but she own herself**

* * *

**Me:HI EVERYONE!**

**Buttercup: oh no! she acting like crazy again**

**Crazy: hey! I heard that!**

**Buttercup: whatever**

**Me:OK! CRAZY IS GOING TO BE MY CO-HOST AGAIN !**

**Crazy:hahaha in your face butterbutt**

**Buttercup: it butterCUP!**

**Crazy:whatever**

**Blossom:can we just start pleaese**

**Me:OK! Crazy sent another truth and dares**

**Ppg and rrb: oh no!**

**Me: oh yes! crazy will you read the turth and dare plz**

**Crazy:ok! this one is for me( smile evily) i said i dare the greens to sing paulian by nodoubt ,next i dare the reds to make 200 tacos and have them delivered to HIM !,last i dare the blue to switch outfit**

**REDS:WHAT!**

**Me:yup your right crazy is crazy**

**Crazy: :(**

**Me: I LOVE IT!**

**Crazy: :D**

**Me: ok now buttercup and bucth sing now**

**Greens:*grome* fine * dose dare***

**Boomer: wow that how bucth's sing*Snicker ***

**Butch:*slap boomer***

**Boomer: oww I just kidding**

**Butch: haha**

**Me: stop it both of you or iI will let crazy kill both of you!**

**Crazy:*take out knife out of nowhere***

**Boomer and bucth:...**

**Me:good, now reds start cooking tacos**

**Red:fine!**

***4hours and 60 mintes later***

**Red: fianlly done!**

**Bunny and benny: dang !what took so long?**

**Buttercup: you know we have super ?**

**Red: now you tell us!**

**Me: whatever you still have delivered those taco to HIM right**

**Red: well be right back **

***the fly out the door***

**Me and crazy:oookkk awkwark**

**Buttercup and bubble and bunny and benny and boomer and bucth: tell me about it.**

**Me: ok blue you have to switch outfit *giggle ***

**Boomer: aww come on she whereing a skit!**

**Bubble: :( **

**Boomer : sorry bubbles**

**Bubble:it ok boomer :)**

**Me: well is'it that nice now**

**Crazy: umm abby the dare ?**

**Me:oh yea bubble and boomer swich outfit now!**

***blues go in the ROOM to swich outfit***

**Me: while there doing that let see the turth that crazy sent**

**Crazy: yay! I said greens did you enjoy that awkward song,reds exactly how long did it take to make 200 tacos and blues do like your new outfit?**

**Crazy: that all i got**

**Me: so greens did you**

**Buttercup:kind of**

**Bucth:no**

**Me:ok then**

***reds come busting in the door and they have taco meat all over them ***

**Buttercup:HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**butch: hahaha dude what happen ****hahahahaah**

**Reds: it not funny!**

**Me: yes it is**

**Bunny :hahahahaha i so sorry blossom but abby right it is**

**Benny:funny!hahahaha**

***blue come out of the room***

**Me: that all the time we for today bye reader and plzz review!**

**Everone:bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*** sorry it took soo long to make this chaptper please don't hate me please ***

**Me: hey what up this is abbycuteis and this is the ppg and rrb truth or dare show!**

**Buttercup: why do you torches us!?**

**Me:because it fun :-) **

**Buttercup: in the count of three you better start running**

**Me:oh shit!*start ****running***

**Buttercup:1,2,3 *start running after me***

**Me in the background: dislamer some one! Ahhhhhhh!**

**Blossom:oh no not again!abbycuteis does not own the ppg and rrb but she dose own herself and her of*start running after buttercuP***

* * *

**_Me:guest whoo*smile evliy*_**

**_Ppg and rrb: ahhhhhhhhhh!_**

**_Me:what?_**

**_Buttercup:your acting like crazy!_**

**_*everyone eles noded*_**

**_Me: you much be amagning things_**

**_Buttercup: :P_**

**_Bunny: are we going to start?_**

**_Me: yes but first..._**

**_Ppg and rrb: *groned *_**

**_Me:HEY STOP GRONEING OR ELES I WILL MAKE YOU OUT OF SOUP.!_**

**_PPG and RRB: ..._**

**_Me:good now as i was saying first we going to start where we let off_**

**_Benny : oh OK_**

**_Me: now this one is for crazy cute girl_**

**_Crazy:that me!_**

**_Me:oh and she will be my permint co-host_**

**_Crazy:yayayayayay!_**

**_Me:crazy can you read the truth and dares please_**

**_ Crazy:ok I said truths:red- exactly how long it take to make 200 tacos,blues-do you like your new outfit_**

**_Me:ok so blossom and brick how long did it take to make 200 tacos?_**

**_Blossom and brick: like 4 hours and _****_60 mintes?!_**

**_Everyone: WOW_**

**_Bunny: so that why it took sooooo long._**

**_Reds: it was awful_**

**_Blossom: the worst part is that brick almost burn the hole kinchind down!_**

**_Everbody:HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAH_**

**_brick: it not funny * blush*_**

**_Me: hahaha ok ok umm blues did you like you new outfits?_**

**_Bubble: yes_**

**_Boomer:no_**

**_Me: why no boomer?_**

**_Boomer : becasues i have to were a sikt and a tank top_**

**_Bucth and brick: hahahaaahahahaha it suck to be you dude hahahahaga_**

**_Boomer: it not funny *puches bucth*_**

**_Bucth: *O.K*_**

**_Me:O-O dang he can puche_**

**_Everyeles apect bucth whos o.k: hell yeah!_**

**_Boomer: opss heheh_**

**_Me: i think were out of time Say bye everyone_**

**_Everyone acteep bucth: bye _**

* * *

—:*Me in the background stillruning form bc*

Buttercup: come back here!

Blossom and bubble and bunny : buttercup calm down plesae! *run after her*

* the rrb sit down ans wacthing us awild eating popcorn*

Me:RRB! I GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS* run after them*

Rrb: ahhhhh!* running away form me*

Crazy: i love my roommate she just like me * start chasing the rrb*


	5. Chapter 5

* thankguy revviewing please send in reviwe*

hey guys this is abbycuites..

Crazy: and crazycutegirl!

Me: and this is the ppg and rrb truth or dare show!

Blossom:Ok Abby buttercup is tie up

Buttercup:meeurmuahasgshs!( WHEN IM OUT OF THESE ROPES IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ABBY!)

Me: thank blossom oh can you do the disclaimer please

Blossom :sure, abbycuteis dose not own me my sister or the rrb but she dose own herself and her OC:-)

Me: thank you now on with the story!

* * *

**Me: hey guys**

**Rrb: OH NO SHE BACK!**

**Me: :(**

**Crazy: HEY YOU GUYS DONT HAVE TO BE MEAN TO HER!**

**Me: :)**

**Ppg: yea!**

**Me: thank you guys**

**Ppg and crazy: no proleblem abby**

**Boomer: whatever can we start the game please**

**Me: ok! Crazy can please read the dares **

**Crazy: ok this is From me**

**Ppg and rrb: oh no**

**Crazy: oh yesI said (LOL okay, of course i have more for you :D**

**DARES: greens have to, go and kiss in ''THE ROOM''**

**Reds: watch the video a day in the life of a tissue **

**Blues: eat an ice cream 't forget to SHARE it!**

**Me: ok greens go kiss in ''the room'' :)**

**Buttercup: i hate you Crazy!**

**Bucth:?**

**Crazy: I hate you to now GO IN THE ROOM!**

**Buttercup: make me bicth!**

***I push buttercup and bucth in the room and lock it with my key***

* * *

_***in the room*with bucth and buttercuP**_

_**Buttercup:* bangging the door* OPEN THIS DOOR MOTHERFUCKER!**_

_**Bucth: it no uesused your lock in here until we kiss**_

_**Buttercup: fine come here**_

_**Bucth:? *come over***_

_**Buttercup*kiss***_

_**Bucth:*blush***_

_**Buttercup: * let go * are you blushing?**_

_**Bucth:no!*bushing redder***_

_**Buttercup:umm ok**_

* * *

***back with the other***

**Me:o**

**Crazy:m**

**Bunny,bubble and blossom:f**

**benny,boomer and brick:g**

**Me: umm blossom can you open the door of them**

**Blossom: um ok**

**Me:WAIT !**

**Blossom:what ?!**

**Me: give me a aded start to run* start runing* oh and crazy is going to be the host wilbe im gone!**

**Crazy:*shouting back* thank abby!**

**Blossom:* opening the door***

**Buttercup: ok where abby!**

**Crazy: she left now im in chager * smile evily***

**Ppg and rrb:*glup* shit!**

**Crazy: now red watch a day in life of tissue:)**

**Brick:ok where the t.v**

**Crazy: in there* pointting to the room***

**Buttercup: man i fucking hate that room**

**Crazy: well to bad now red go inside the room**

***the reds went in side***

**Crazy: there doing that blues eat a ice cream bar but...**

**Boomer: all right!**

**Bubble: oh goody!**

**Crazy: hey! You didn't let me finsit!**

**Blues:*shut up***

**Crazy: as i was saying you both have to share it!:D**

**Blues:*blush* oh ok**

**Crazy: if not i can have...**

**Blues:here you go!**

**Crazy:o-O umm thank i guess**

***red come out of the room***

**Crazy: so how was the moive ?**

**Blossom: it was beutful**

**Brick: it was bording**

**Crazy:that all the time we for today say bye everyone!**

**Everyone: bye**


	6. Chapter 6

* hey sorry that I didn't update in a long time my computer break down*

Me: hey what up ...

Buttercup:KILLER!

Me: oh hell no not again*start runing away from bc*

Buttercup: oooohhh noo you don't!*start chasing after me*

Me in the backround:disclaimer someone! Ahhhhhhhhhh

Bubble: oh no! Not again abby doesn't own the ppgs or rrbs but she does own her oc*chase after bc*

* * *

**dani:*call me* killer where are you!?**

**Me: in orlando why?**

**Dani:why!**

**Me:becaues of buttercup that why!**

**Dani: look the show starts in 5 mintes if your not here...**

**Me:* knock on the front door***

**Dani:O_O wow that was fast!* open the door***

**Me: hey where the ppgs and rrbs?**

**Dani: there be here in 2 mintes**

**Me:oh ok umm what should we do**

**Dani:*shurgs* I don't know**

**Me: I know! I'll invite crazy and bruiser **

**Dani:?**

**Me:I'll tell you later k**

**Dani: um k?**

***ppgs and rrbs come out of the door***

**Bubble: sorry where late**

**Blossom: but someone forgot to use the bathroom before we left*glares at buttercup***

**Buttercup: well sorry if you have a problem for being a little bit overdramatic this wouldn't beem happen now would it!**

*** blossom and buttercup starts arguing***

**Me:SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Everone:*be quiet***

**Me: thank you**

**Bunny: can we start the game please? **

**Me: oh yea ok dani can you read the turth and dares please**

**Dani: sure thing killer**

**Ppg and rrb : killer?**

**Me : oh I forgot to tell my name is killer now**

**Ppg and rrb :oh shit**

**Me: oh be quite babys dani would you please**

**Dani: ok this one form me I said( turth : greens how did you like it reds: how was the video**

**Blues: did you like sharing the ice cream if not I'll have it**

**Me: ok so green did you like it **

**Bucth:* blush* a little**

**Buttercup: kind of**

**Me: awww that sweet I'm telling crazy right now**

**Greens: no!**

**Me: fine so reds how was...**

*** crazy and bruiser come baring in the door***

**Everone except me: who the fuck are you!**

**Crazy: * fluttershy style* oh im sorry I thought this is killer house**

**Me: hey crazy **

** Crazy:* fluttershy style* hi killer**

**Boomer: please tell who the fuck are these people!?**

***crazy start cry to like bubbles***

** Bruiser: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID SON FOR BICTH!**

**everyone but me turn to me**

**Me: what?**

**Ppg and rrb: who are these people**

**Me: oh these are the super crazy cute girl and im the leader**

*** everone but me crazy and bursier mouth drop***

** Brick: so you have super power !?**

**Me: yup**

**Benny: can we just finished this stupid game already!?**

**Me:ok so reds how was the video**

**Blossom: beautiful**

**Brick: boring**

**Me:ohhhhh okkkk so blues how was the ice cream **

**Blues*blush like bricks hat* I was good**

**Me: ok the all we have time for today!**

**Everbody: bye**

* * *

Me in the backround: help!* still running away form buttercup

Buttercup: come back here dead meat!* still chasing me*

Bubble blossom and bunny: buttercup calm down* chase buttercup*

* with the sccg and rrb*

Dani: please review!* start caching up with other*


End file.
